Talk:Lord Humungus/@comment-92.251.165.224-20150418165216/@comment-178.167.182.236-20150819221830
Some interesting things here to reply to since I last visited! Batman: Yes, I think it was deliberately set in a nondefined time implying the near future. It should be noted too that many places are fictional like Gotham City (although many claim it to be either NY or Chicago!) and the reference to Corto Maltese, a fictional Latin American country with a war (perhaps, 1980s Nicaragua?). Ayatullah of rocka rolla: you can bet that this is an injoke with the T-shirt phrase but since an Iran v Saudi Arabia conflict is the official backstory given for what happened to cause the world we see in the movie, the phrase has more meaning. The real Ayatollah was Ayatollah Ruhollah Khomeini, who for right or wrong reasons (not getting into politics!) was viewed poorly in the West and was often seen as a KGB agent with a religious flavour by some, with Iran no more than another Soviet province (which was totally wrong of course). This was 1980 and the height of cold war. The fear was the Iran v Iraq war would spread and suck in the USA and USSR. If the society we see in Mad Max 2 resulted from this, perhaps the Ayatollah would be remembered as the cause of it and perhaps his success in overthrowing the Shah of Iran's regime inspired the Toecutter first and then Humungus next to try and do the same in Australia? The life details of Humungus are vague. Little is known of his background but he seems rather fond of Hitler from what he has in his case. He seems an ex war veteran, of European descent (the actor is Swedish) and he has grouped together with other ex war veterans like Wez. It is implied the conflict was Vietnam and there is no official mention of Australia being involved in the new Persian/Arab war. Although, a nuclear bomb is dropped near Sydney later. Perhaps, Humungus is a political radical who has cult followers religiously obedient to him who also is a rock musician who gets knicknamed Ayatollah for his revolutionary credentials? The background of Immortan Joe of course describe such a character in more detail officially. Humungus is the same type of guy: a war veteran and self styled revolutionary in poor health with a cult following. Humungus as a reincarnation of older characters: This seems totally unlikely. Fifi may look like him but that's coincidence that the 2 actors looked alike. The actor playing Humungus was from Sweden and happened to be in the right place at right time as his girlfriend was Australian I think. Fifi's personality was 100% different to Humungus' and Max would know him anyway! Fifi was on the side of good and probably stayed on guarding his local community best he could. As for Jim Goose, again the last thing he'd do is join a revolutionary biker gang similar to the one that maimed him. He hated them with a passion. Goose definitely died, hence Max placing a picture of him along with his wife and son in Toecutter's helmet and Fifi talking of him in the past context. Finally, Humngus as Johnny the Boy likewise does not fit. JTB certainly died in the explosion I'd say. As well as this, he always came across as a silly follower and a drug addict who had no leadership skills. I think the Toecutter, for some reason, is the only person who liked and respect him.